choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Massacre at the Awakening Ball
The Massacre at the Awakening Ball takes place in Bloodbound, Book 1, Chapter 10 to Chapter 11. Prelude Your Character is invited to the annual Awakening Ball by Marcel Lafayette. Marcel gives a room keycard to Adrian, and you and Lily find costumes to wear to the ball. During the ball, you can choose to talk to Priya or an unnamed vampire girl who was recently turned by Marcel. When you see The Baron, you accuse him of orchestrating the attack on Lily. He becomes angry, but Adrian intervenes and breaks up the argument. You and your friends enjoy the ball, dancing and sampling the food an drinks. Later, you can choose to explore Marcel's castle, visiting garden with Kamilah, the library with Adrian, or both. When you retire to your room, Adrian realizes he has misplaced his keycard. You hear a scream and Marcel's castle is then invaded by ferals. The six council members engage the ferals and Adrian orders you and Lily have to hide. You take shelter in a pantry with human members of Marcel's household staff, who help you hold the door closed. Marcel soon begins banging on the door, saying that the ferals are slaughtering the vampires still outside and begging to be let in. You and Lily try to save Marcel, but he is torn apart by the ferals. When the fight begins to die down, you and Lily attempt to lead the human staff in a break for freedom, but they are too frightened to leave your hiding spot. You and Lily run from the pantry alone. Lily is quickly overpowered by a feral, but Kamilah beheads it before it can hurt her. The six clan leaders dispatch the rest of the feral vampires and prepare to investigate how the ferals gained access to the mansion. Adrian asks your character and Lily to leave and find somewhere to lay low. Aftermath You and Lily join the crowd of human and vampire survivors to board the train to New York. You encounter the young vampire girl from the ball, who was bitten and is beginning to turn into a feral vampire. Either you or Lily stakes her to prevent her from going feral. On the train, you and the other survivors ride in near silence, with no division between humans and vampires. When you reach New York, you call Jax Matsuo for help and he gives you directions to meet him. You inform him that there might be a Clan war happening and that the company needs a place to lay low. Jax leads you and Lily to the Shadow Den. One resident escorts Lily to feed. If you choose to go to Jax's room to eat, you learn a lot about him and tell him what had happened. Jax states that either someone was Turning someone without the brand and had gone feral or someone weaponizing ferals to attack and prove a point. You also have the opportunity to sleep with him. If you do not eat with Jax, you see Lula Jacobs again and talk to her. Trivia *Marcel is mentioned in Bloodbound: Dark Solstice when the vampires drink a toast to him *This chapter gives foreshadowing to Bloodbound, Book 2 when Jax mentions that perhaps there is a vampire who would benefit a feral attack for war *In this chapter, Jax states that he hates castles because of their big size and of what happened to Marcel's Awakening Ball Category:Events Category:Events in Bloodbound Category:Battles